The dragon of new live
by Dec14 thief
Summary: A 'What If' story of Issei as the ex-member of Khaos Brigade. A small ripple that cause change in the story, How would his past make everything change when all of his former friends and team turn to enemy? How will the legendary Sekiryuutei handle that with his new friends? For now Issei/Harem
1. Prologue

_**Hi Everyone! IT's I Dec_14thief with the last new story of this month. This is what if story, starting from the beginning of High School DxD. What if Issei is the ex-member of Khaos Brigade?**_

_**How would his past make everything change when all of his former friends and team turn to enemy? How will the legendary Sekiryuutei handle that with his new friends?**_

_**Well this is just my **__**interpretation, so sit back and relax.**_

Chapter prologue: prologue in new life.

The dimensional gap and endless void where nothing exists; there is no water, air, land, not even light. And now in that place two of warrior with a crimson armor and silver armor clashed that making a crack in dimensional gap and reverberated.

As their punch collided, it seems to be an even match. Neither one of them was giving their opponent an opening as they launched their attack continued to counter until.

[Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide] the voice from the white gauntlet reverberated as the crimson beam that aimed at him weakened and the guy in Crimson armor clicked his tongue as a green orb in his left hand glowing and started making a green magic circle.

[Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost….Dragon Blast!] The voice from his left arm as he launched a big Crimson laser beam that hit the silver armor guy and exploded making a big crack in dimensional gap.

"Not bad Issei, but still not enough!" The silver armor guy roared as he begins to start a chant and hundreds of orbs made of energy surrounded him.

Issei who is surrounded by the orbs made of energy released some big red aura ball-shape that destroyed all the orbs in no time. But the silver armor guy quickly punched Issei.

"Guagh!" Issei cries in pain even though he protected himself from that punch he still felt the force of powerful punch. He quickly made a green magic circle in front of the silver armor guy.

The silver armor guy who realized what wills Issei do cursed, "Shit!" As Issei punched him very hard until it made a big red explosion in that place.

From a far a black haired girl in gothic lolita clothes and a huge red dragon looked at them with serious eyes. As from the smoke they could heard a weird incantation and a massive Crimson and Silver Aura.

"I, the one to awaken,", "I, the one to awaken,"

"Am the Crimson god who hold the supremacy domination of Dragon!", "Am the Silver Devil who has taken the principles of supremacy!"

"Bearing all hope and dream to walk in road of righteousness.", "I envy the Infinite and I pursue the Dream."

"I will become the true Dragon Overlord supremacy.", "I shall become the White Dragon of domination."

"And I will lead you to the crimson light of purgatory!", "And I shall take you to the limits of the White Paradise"

[CRIMSON DRAGON OVERDRIVE!], [EMPERIO JUGGERNAUT OVER DRIVE!]

When the light is dissolved they are already in their new armor that emitted some dangerous aura around them. Issei released two big cannons from his back that released a crimson energy and from the Orb on Vali's Chest plate began to glow.

"This is the end Vali," Issei said as the dimension around him started to crumbled. "Well let's end this Issei Hyoudou!" Vali yelled as they released their attack that making bright white light.

_Duel between two heavenly Dragon in dimensional gap making a big change in this world. The one who said that the duel between two strongest dragon already reverberated in this world and making a change that result in complete destroy of one dimension and the missing news of Crimson Dragon overlord from that battle._

/2 years later-In Underworld/

The breaking sound came as the silver haired maid took the photo from floor and looked at the photo of her with Issei, Vali, a black haired nekomata and a black haired guy with a spear on his shoulder smiling in photo.

"Issei….." She murmured as she took the glass splinters as she sighed sadly and looked outside the window hoping her beloved brown haired guy will show with his trademark smile that made her always calm.

"Grayfia, are you okay?" The crimson haired guy asked as he looked at the Grayfia that crying hugging the photo in her chest.

/In another place/

"Hey Vali, I've found out what the Sekiryuuteei is doing~"

A certain man wearing armor walked towards Vali while holding a staff; If one was to look closely, they would notice that his armor seem to be an ancient type which would be most likely worn by someone with the position of a military commander.

Vali closed his book as he revealing his battle maniac smile and walked toward him. 'I know that you are still alive Issei Hyoudou and I will never forgive you if you become weaker.'

/Kuoh Academy/

"Kyaa! Perverts!" The girl cried as three rumored perverts became pale.

"Fuck you, Issei!" The bald head shouted as he turned to brown haired boy.

"You really have to shout don't you!" The glasses one added as he looked at Issei.

"You poked my eyes! Shit! It still stings! I can't see!" Issei yelled he was still squirming on the ground, rubbing his eyes.

"Well then Issei! Be our sacrifice!"

"We won't forget your _manliness_!"

As he managed to regain his eyesight, he saw Matsuda and Motohama now far from him, running away. "Agghhh! Damn you both!" He yelled as he felt a killing intent behind him.

"Ah! It's Issei Hyoudou!"One of the girls said with murderous intent behind her and the others. "You've got guts to peek on us, pervert."

"Umm…. sorry?" Issei said as he kneeled on the ground, still rubbing his eyes.

The Kendo girls, with their wooden swords, then summarily beat him.

Unknown to him from old school building a crimson haired bishoujou looked at him with interest and from behind the tree the small cute girl with silver hair and white cat ears blushed when she looked at Issei that beating him.

_**A/N: That concludes chapter 1. This story was inspired by the idea of **__**Issei**__** actually getting involved with the **__**Khaos Brigade from a start. The little change in plotline will cause some change in future.**_

_**And for now Issei is currently at same level as the death god Shiva as he is deemed the title same as Shiva the chaos Dragon and that make him above Shakra/Indra. **__**Things will differ, naturally, and character developments will be different as well.**_

_**As you can see interaction between Issei, Vali and Grayfia are different since they are from one team that making some organization called Khaos Brigade**__**, so expect certain aspects to remain and certain to change accordingly. The default couple for this series is**__** Isse/Harem.**_

_**Chapter1: I am now with Devils…..Again.**_


	2. I meet devils again

Chapter1: I meet devils…..again…..

"Aaahah, they really left me." Issei sighed as he crossed an overpass, the sky orange as the sun sets, after his best friends left him behind with those angry kendo club members. He went home remembered about something.

He looked at his left hand that showed a thin crimson light and he smiled. "Umm…. Hyoudou-san?"A cute voice suddenly called out to him, breaking him out of his melancholy.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Issei said turned to her as she smiled brightly that he found seemingly weird for a girl like her to attract to him.

"Ah, it really is you," the cute girl sighed as though she was relieved of something, "I'm lucky to keep up with you when I saw you pass."

"Huh?"

"Ah, sorry for taking your time, but I really want to talk to you." She said after bowed in front of him and smiled cutely.

Issei pointed his right hand to himself as she nodded and he laughed in nervous, "Ummmm, maybe you are wrong person." he said as she shook her head and she looked at him with cute puppy eyes.

Issei sixth sense told him that this girl is very weird since she wears a different uniform that Issei could not recognize, and the color aura around her is too dark to say that she is a normal human, she more to Devils or Fallen angels.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Amano Yuuma and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to... go out with me?" she said as the wind blowing added more romantic feeling but…..

'Suspicious!' Issei mentally thought as he looked at her with suspicious eyes. 'This is too suspicious for a fallen angels and angels to ask me on date except maybe Gabriel!' He thought as his mind darted a middle age man with 6 fallen angel wings.

He quickly coughed a little to hold some weird thing that came to his mind, "Why you want to go out with me?" he asked looked at the white haired girl behind the tree, he sighed a little as the girl looked at him, slightly confused. As if she wasn't expecting that.

"Because I love you" she replied with puppy-dog eyes.

Issei turned his face away but he still couldn't resist those eyes, "Fine" he said as she smiled brightly. 'Damn puppy eyes!' he cursed but he looked once again to see a little sadness in her eyes.

/Behind the tree/

As Amano Yuuma left, a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes came out front the other side of the overpass. She was holding a phone near her ear as she called someone.

"...It is as you said…."

"I see… Well done."

The girl then closed her phone and placed it in the pocket of her skirt as she began to lick her white Popsicle, slowly from the side up to the tip, the white liquid from the Popsicle coating her red, wet, rough tongue.

'I finally found you.'

/Occult club/

"You intuition is—" Rias started.

"—is right, just like always." Akeno finished.

Rias was solving another chess puzzle as she sat on the club's luxurious sofa, while Akeno was beside her, inquiring her of their recent actions.

"So you're going to do it?" Akeno asked once more as she smiled.

"Leave the preparations to me… Then again, the outcome all depends on him." Rias said as she grinned and she envisioned the most probable flow of events, events that would lead her gaining another piece for her Peerage.

"Issei Hyoudou-kun was it? Are you really just interested in him because of the Fallen Angels?" Akeno asked as she narrowed her eyes. "….or his rumor that you found interesting?"

"No." Somehow, Rias could feel it, a strange tingling coming from the said human boy as she saw him from time to time. Was it a sign of his potential, or his current power? She never knew, but she would surely find out, and the recent actions of the resident Fallen Angels were just the perfect opportunity to begin with her plans.

"Ara, your intuition again." Akeno said in a little disappointment.

/Issei's apartment/

[So you are going to go on date with a fallen angel.] The voice from crimson and yellow dragon hand-like gauntlet on Issei's left hand.

"Yeah," Issei replied in happy tone. "Her name is Amano Yuuma, I don't know about her but it looks like she is kind enough." He answered as the voice sighed.

[Are you really okay with it?] The voice asked once again as he thought about it. The reason he took her as his girlfriend because of her sadness in her eyes that showed from her puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know but I really just want to help her." Issei said with a huge grin adore in his face.

[You're careless.]

"Meh…"

/Next day/

"What is this!? What the hell is this!?"

"Tell me it's a lie, Issei!"

Disbelief was on the faces of Matsuda and Motohama, their bodies shaking.

"Hey guys," Issei said beside him is Yuuma. "Let me introduce to you two Yuuma-chan, my g-i-r-l-f-r-i-e-n-d." He said as he gestured to the smiling black haired girl with a different uniform beside him.

Motohama and Matsuda dropped to their knee, "No…. I won't believe this!" Motohana said as he gritted his teeth and tears started to falling from their eyes.

"This is just a dream!" Matsuda cried in desperation.

Issei laughed in happy looking at his friends desperate moment, 'there is no such a delicious thing as revenge' he thought as he glanced at Amano Yuuma that looked at him in a kind sad eyes.

"Why don't we go now?" Issei asked as she nodded with lie-happy face. "Un!"

"Fuck that Issei!"

"Traitor!"

Matsuda and Motohama yelled behind him but he ignored it. For some reason he felt that she hid something from him and all these things smell fishy.

/On the bridge/

"Date?" Issei said in confused tone.

Yuuma nodded, "Un… this coming Sunday. Is it a bad time?" She asked in a very cute manner.

Issei thought for a moment his part time job in ramen shop will be distracted but her sadness caught his attention, "Not at all." He finally said in refreshing smile.

"Thank goodness! It's a date then!" Yuuma said, her smile seemingly went a thousand times brighter as she did a guts pose.

"Y-yes." Issei couldn't help but stutter at such a cute gesture.

Yuuma grabbed his left hand tightly, "Well then, see you!" she said as she let out his hand.

Issei felt something from her gripped, "Ah, see you later." He said.

"I'm looking forward to our date!" Yuuma said then she left, waving her hands.

/Ramen shop/

"Oi Issei you're late!" an older man shouted as soon as he saw the blonde. "Get your ass in here and start cooking!"

"Yes sir!" Issei shouted jogging into the kitchen where he kept his gear.

"Well Jou-chan what will it be?" the man asked seeing Akeno was now sitting at a stool.

Akeno thought about for a moment, "hm…..Maybe a curry ramen." She said as Issei made a curry ramen and took it to her.

"Hello Himejima-senpai your ramen!" Issei said as he handed over the ramen to her and she began to eat it.

Akeno clapped her hands together "Itadakimasu." And began to eat her food. "It's good" she stated happily as she began to slurp down her noodles.

Issei laughed a little, "Glad you like it." He said as he prepared another ramen for other customers. As Akeno ate she casually watched as Issei interacted with the other customers.

She placed the money on the counter, "Thank you for delicious food! Hyoudou-kun." She said in elegance of onee-sama.

After Issei's shift was over, he was taken to the back by his boss and given his paycheck with a little bit extra, "For you and your girlfriend." Issei smiled a little and tried to deny it but his boss wasn't having any of it and teased him about it.

/Next day/

"I am too early…." Issei said glanced at his watch. He was waiting in front of a monument famous for being a meeting spot for young people. There was a train station nearby and the commercial centre was just a few steps away.

He was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt with a black undershirt and black pants, a getup he had saved for a chance occasion like this. While waiting for Yuuma a familliar, came by and gave him some sort of flyer that had a weird drawing on it and at the very top of the flyer was the words, "Your wish will be granted."

"A devil summoning paper?" Issei murmured as he looked at the paper with Gremory's family symbol. "Gremory family…Sirzech?" He asked himself as he remembered about Sirzech and Ajuka weird idea about making servants for high class devils and making a group like Khaos Brigade at that time.

'Maybe it will be better if I use it later to summon him.' He put the summoning paper in his pocket. as Yuuma called out to him so that they could begin their date.

"S-sorry I'm late Issei-kun." Yuuma said still panting from running to him. "Did you wait long?"

"No it's okay I just come here too…." Issi reassured her as both of them got a little chuckle out of that as they went on their way.

It was a standard date: going to the mall to window-shop on some clothes, playing on a nearby game centre, eating at a family restaurant, and watching a movie. Still, even if it was a regular date, Issei knew that this is one of the happiest moment in his life. It was bliss, and he was sure that he would treasure it, regardless of the outcome.

It was almost five o'clock in the afternoon when they finished, walking through their last stop, the city park. Lush green trees shielded them from the setting sun's light, making the place darker than it is. One could even mistake that it was night already. There was a single bench and a water fountain in the middle, regular fixtures of the park, though Issei couldn't help but notice that there were no people, which was strange.

"Oh look it's the fountain." Yuuma said as she ran to the fountain and gave a little twirl, Issei could see the sunlight reflect off of the surface of the locket.

Yuuma suddenly came towards Issei and wrapped her hands around Issei, "Yuuma-chan is everything alright?" he asked as light sobbing could be heard from Yuuma.

"I'm sorry Issei-kun…" She said in between of sobbing as he blocked the light spears that nearly pierced him , he could see wings or more specifically black wings come out of Yuuma's back.

"Yuuma-chan…."

Tears started to falling from her eyes as she looked at him with a very sad expression that make him felt bad, "I'm sorry Issei-kun I truly am...I-I just wished that we could have met under other conditions." She said as suddenly he was pierced with a huge spears that he knew.

"B-brionac..." He murmured as he looked at a shadow with five pairs of black wings. He wears a black robe with detailed accessories. "Kokabiel."

"Long time no sees Hyoudou Issei," Kokabiel said with evil smile on his face as he walked to Yuuma. "And Good bye." He said as he and Yuuma teleported away a line of tears going down her face.

/occult club/

Inside the Occult Research Clun room, there was a heavy atmosphere as a foregone conclusion came upon those that occupy it as the grandfather clock hit six. It weighed heavy on every member, especially on Rias as her plans went disarray.

"He didn't use the summoning circle." Akeno said, worried, as she stood beside her seat.

"I know. First time my intuition was wrong." Rias said she could not help but feel guilt as a human life hanged on a balance and she did not managed to save it, the uncomfortable emotion gnawing on her very soul.

Koneko who heard this just sighed, knowing him he must be in some kind trouble that he will solve it alone like in old time. She already told her older sister and she just smiled with Vali-san since they trust that he is someone that didn't die easily like that.

Koneko turned to Rias and Akeno, "Just inform Sona about a death of a student. Let her do the rest." Rias said as Akeno nodded.

"It will be done." Akeno nodded as she went out.

/Park/

Minutes later, Issei opened his eyes, sure that the murderous Fallen Angels were gone, the blood that flowed from his prone body soaking the concrete pavement of the park. "Iteiteiteiteite." He cried as he looked back to see Ophis pulling Brionac from him.

"Don't pull it to hard Ophis." Issei said as his wound closed with the help of crimson light around his wound. "Damn it that Kokabiel! What is Azazel doing now!?" he asked himself.

[Told you so.] Ddraig said as Issei clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Shut up, Ddraig." Issei said as the wound on his chest vanished like nothing while the blood on his hands and on the pavement dispersed into dust.

"What are you going to do, revenge?" Ophis asked as he shook his head.

[You're too forgiving.] Ddraig sighed as Ophis walked to him.

"Laying low is for the best…. Don't want to uproar in my quiet life." Issei explained as his right hand released a big red energy that surrounded the city.

/Next day/

'Shit! I'm late!"' Issei cursed because of his supposed to be death last night. Walking through the academy hallways, staggering as he walked towards his class. He remembered about what he said in dimensional gap.

_**The world that you know will change**_

But he never knew that this is the time that he waited for it. He shook his head to let it out he opened the sliding door of his class

"Issei Hyoudou's deat—" The teacher announced something.

As he opened the door, wide-eyed looks from his classmates and his teacher welcomed him. "Huh? Did I interrupt something?" Issei asked innocently.

/Later/

"I'm death!" He cried as the teacher explained about what they heard from their Student Council student about his death. confusion marring his wrinkled face.

"Me, dead? As if I would die a virgin!" Issei announced proudly as he bumped his chest, breaking the weird atmosphere that permeated the classroom.

"Nicely said, Issei!" Motohama said as he gave a thumbs up.

"Our undying hero!" Matsuda added as he cheered with some of the boys in the classroom.

"Horrible!"

"And here I was, sorry for him."

However, the girls just shrieked and threw insults while the others just sighed.

He never thought that something like this could bring atmosphere back to normal again, but he thankful at those story that he read about doing something like that.

However, before the teacher could even exit the room, a girl of long crimson hair slammed the door open. She then looked left and right, searching for someone. Then she stopped and stared at him, and then zoomed towards his direction and hefted his uniform, his face close to hers as her beautiful face wore a delighted grin. "I want you."

"Eh?"

However, instead of an answer, the buxom girl hefted and dragged him out of the room.

"I still have class!" He reasoned but it fall to deaf ear. 'What is she want?'

/Occult club/

"Umm… why am I here?" he said, but his question seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"My intuition was right, Akeno, he really is unique!" Rias said excitedly as she shook him, her breast pressing on his arms.

'Her breast!' Issei cried as he sweating profuesly. Suddenly he felt a slight pull on the sleeves of his shirt. He looks downward and then he is faced with the pleading look of a certain white-haired girl.

"..." She looked, but he could see the desperation on her eyes. Issei looked at her eyes as the image of some child with white hair coming beside her.

"S-Shirone..." Issei said as she hugged him tightly and sent him a pleaded eyes. "I understand...I understand." He sighed as he patted her head.

Shirone who is now identified as Koneko has a satisfied expression on her face which enforced the impression of a kitten on her.

Still, Issei slumped at Shirone reaction. He was like brother for her along with a certain spearman that always took care her.

Rias couhed to caught Issei attention, "Issei Hyoudou, was it?" He asked, confirming his name.

"Yes?" Issei answered

"What are you?" She asked once again as the sweat came to his body.

"Umm…. A teenage boy?" Issei lied dumbly as she shook her head.

"Not that. What are you?" Rias asked once more.

"A humble chef of normal ramen store." Issei answered as the voice in his left arm sighed.

"Ara, it seems that he refuses to answer."

"How did you survive the encounter with the Fallen Angel?" Rias asked again as Issei sighed and lied again and again.

"This is hopeless…." Rias said pressed her temples, seemingly frustrated.

"...Buchou..." Koneko said as she walked to Rias and whispered something to her.

Issei saw it and suddenly Rias nodded at Koneko explanation about something. Rias looked at him in confused eyes.

"So Grayfia knew about him?" Rias muttered as Issei face paled for a second.

"..." Issei became pale as he felt that if she told Grayfia about him, he knew that he wouldn't saw the next day alive.

Rias walked to him, "show me." She said as he looked at her with confused. "Show me your Sacred Gear."

Issei looked confused, "huh"

"Koneko said the reason you survive from fallen angel because you had the sacred gear..." Rias explained. "So I ask you once again show me your sacred gear."

Issei realized what Koneko want as he closed his eyes as his hand morphed to a boosted gear in another form, Dragon breaker.

"A new type Sacred Gear." Rias commented as she smiled happily."Issei Hyoudou, I want you to become my servant,"

Issei looked deadpanned, "Is this some kind of S&M play?" He lied once again.

A.N: Done

Now this is the second chapter of the dragon of new life. In this story Issei already upgrading his boosted gear with ophis and great red help, so don't expect him had that dress break of him.

And for the other Khaos Brigade member, they will come in few chapter. Now I will tell you about Issei's harem list:

1. Rias

2. Grayfia

3. Reynare

4. Gabriel (will be revealed in next chapter)

5. Kuroka

6. Koneko

7. Asia

8. Xenovia

9. Irina

10. Rossweis

11. Sona

12. Serafall

And that's for the list of pairing for Issei. And for the next chapter the hint is Issei is not a human and a clumsy sister.

That's all and have a nice day, and don't forget to Review this story.


	3. I become a devil

Life2: I start as the devil now.

"Here's your tea." Akeno said as she gave Issei her tea and he thanked her.

Issei quickly drank his tea, "It tastes good." He complimented as she blushed.

"Ara ara. Thank you very much." Akeno complimented as Issei smiled at her. Eventually she started to laugh very happily by saying "Ufufu".

Now in Occult Research Club room Kiba, Koneko, and Rias were sitting around the table with Issei. "'What is a Devil now?' would be the question in your mind now, right?" Rias said.

"Umm… yeah…." Issei answered stuttered.

Issei was still in the Occult Research Club room, completely missing his class, even if he didn't pay attention to class, he still need to graduate to good university and get a job. Then again, he had a decent excuse for being absent as Rias Gremory was the one who took him away, and she was a relative, either the daughter or granddaughter he doesn't really know, of the owner, thus, the chances of his homeroom teacher marking him absent was nil.

Anyway, he was in a clubroom in the old school building surrounded by the school celebrities, about to receive a lecture from Rias about Devils and their works. Actually he really knew what a devil is and their specific, but what changes in his vacuum was still mystery for him, but after he fought Vali he already vowed that he won't ever took any relationship with supernatural being.

Rias then began explaining, she explaining from Devils basic from physical abilities devils that surpassed normal humans, such as superhuman strength and endurance, and enhanced senses such as an increased hearing range and eyesight, in a way, one can see them as superhuman since there were some humans who have such characteristics.

She then explained their relationship other races related to them in terms of religion. First, she explained what Fallen Angels are since one attacked him. Since Fallen Angels are angels that originally served heaven that had been cast out to hell due to their wicked nature, the Devil had been battling them for control of the Underworld. Devils make pact with humans for a price in order to obtain power, whereas the Fallen Angels take control of humans to destroy the Devils. Moreover, the Biblical God had tasked many Angles with the goal of destroying both the Fallen Angels and Devils, thus, making a three-way standoff, which had been the case for a long time. In Issei's opinion, it's not that much different in comparison to the state the Gods of each mythology had reached after the Age of Gods.

She then explained the hierarchal system of the Devil, which is divided into four. First and the highest are the Ultimate-Class Devils, which includes Satans, Great Kings, Kings, Archdukes, Dukes, Princes and Princesses, and Devil clan heirs. Next are the High-Class Devils that includes Marquis and Marchionesses, Margraves and Margravines, Counts and Countesses, Viscounts and Viscountesses, and Baron and Baronesses. Third are the Middle-Class Devils, which are usually Baronets and Baronesses, and Knights and Dames. Lastly are the Low-Class Devils that consists of commoners and reincarnated Devils.

"I see so I am in Low-Class devils now." Issei concluded Rias explanation.

"Ara, but Low-Class Devils can promote themselves to a higher ranking, you know. Therefore, if you become a High-class Devil, you can receive a set of Evil Pieces and gather your own Peerage, and since you're their master, they will do anything you say. Basically, you can have your own harem as you reach High-Class," Akeno said with her usual calming smile.

"Really? That's awesome! Then how could one increase his ranking?" issei asked Rias.

Rias then answered his question. According to her, there are three different ways to raise one's ranking: contracting, military accomplishments, and Rating Games. Contracting is by doing Devil jobs that is granting the client's wish, which includes having a high number of contracts completed, and or receiving high quality rewards. Devil contracts will garner points over time, but it is a gradual process unless the human customer is someone with great power and influence, such as a president or a leader of a country. It is considered to be the slowest method; also, a promotion through contracts is seen as more of a tradition. Military Accomplishments are obtaining great achievements in times of crisis or situations. This includes showing exceptional ability or skill in combat. By defeating high ranked enemies of the Devils, such as leaders of the Angels or Fallen Angels, a Devil can be rewarded. This is the fastest method; however, this route is unlikely in the current stalemate without a full-scale war. Lastly is the Rating Game, which includes earning high points, public esteem, and opinion in official Rating Games. This is the modern path for ascent in Devil society, as it was designed to promote and train new powerful Devils. The Rating Game allows reborn Devils to hone and show off their skills and abilities against others in a controlled non-lethal environment. Performing well in the Rating Game raises reputation and leads to promotion. It is by far the best method to raise one's own ranking, in Rias' opinion.

"For now, you should familiarize yourself with the concept of contracting with humans, and just our luck. Koneko has an extra job that you can do." Rias said as Koneko smiled happily at him and he nodded.

"Before I start what kind job do you usually get?" Issei asked as Rias smiled proudly at him.

"I don't really get that many clients myself due to me being a High-Class Devil. You see, the client must be worthy enough of my position to even summon me. Moreover, the request I get from such clients usually includes removing curses from a cursed item, or defeating a certain monster that is attacking them." Rias explained as Issei sweat dropped after hearing that.

'The reason she rarely got job must be because of Sirzech.' Issei sweat dropped when he thought about her as Sirzech little sister.

"As for Akeno, her usual clients are either the bosses of huge corporations or rich wives, where she does a wide range of work that mostly consists of her taking away the stress of people living in the high society, from listening to their daily worries to drinking tea with them."

'Well she really had that warm feeling around her after all.'

"With Koneko, her usual jobs range from being an opponent at playing cards to wearing a _cosplay_ for a photo shoot." Koneko smiled proudly as he smiled at her.

"And Kiba?" Issei asked, somewhat interest.

"Well, for Yuuto, his requests usually come from older women and working women who consult their stress with him or by having him cook for them."

'Really a school prince!' Issei thought with a bitter smile.

"That's well and all, but I'm not a Devil yet, so I can't use the summoning circle."

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure you will find a way," Rias said with absolute trust on him.

"All right!" Issei said in unison as he left the room.

After Issei left the room Rias made a small magic circle and from small magic circle appeared the image of silver haired maid, "Grayfia! Do you know anyone with the name Issei Hyoudou?"

/Issei and Akeno/

Issei was cycling his mountain bike, Ultra Giga Max Super Mega MBX the 3rd, to the address written on a piece of paper on his hand. Since he can't use the summoning circle, he opted to go to the prospective contractor by using his bike.

As he arrived, he saw a regular residential building of two stories tall. He then knocked on the door the piece of paper lead him to in the second floor, where a man with long black hair and glasses opened it from inside and met him. He was a stereotype of the typical otaku, slovenly with no care of his own physical appearance, and face unshaven. Before he could even say a greeting, the man suddenly closed the door.

"Hey! What's gives!?" Issei shouted angrily.

"I don't want to hear about your religion!" The otaku said from his room.

"I'm not a door-to-door missionary!" Issei said as the door opened a little and looked at him up and down.

"True, you look like shit." The guy commented as Issei readied his-self to punch him. "So why are you here?"

"Ah, you see, I'm here the grant your wish. I'm a temp Devil."Issei said as the otaku, again, closed the door, hitting Issei's face in the process.

"D-Don't lie! There isn't any Devil that knocks on doors! Devils come out from this leaflet! That's how it was for the past summoning! And the one I called for is Koneko-chan!"

Yeah, he's right, "Ah, I'm sorry. It seems like I don't have enough demonic-powers, so I can't appear from the magic-circle." He lied hopefully he get caught with that.

"You might just be a hentai!" The otaku retorted as Issei became pissed off.

"Hey I am not your usual hentai I am the greatest hentai ever!" Issei declared proudly as he grabbed his shadow and from his shadow came Ophis. "Look even I had a gothic lolita with me!"

"….Issei put me down" Ophis said as the otaku then opened the door, letting them in. As expected, the room was littered by anime related goods, junk foods, clothes, and other whatnots.

"You should already say first that you had a cute loli with you." The otaku snickered as he went to a closet and pulled out a very familiar uniform.

"Then loli-chan I want you to wear this." He held the uniform in his hand as Issei interested in the uniform.

"Oh, a North High uniform, and the winter one's too. So you usually had Koneko make her cosplay as Yuki?" Issei put his hand on his chin.

The otaku smiled, "Hmmm, it seems that you are not just a loser. Yes, I wanted her to cosplay as Yuki and then carry me in her arms." He said as he imagining that Koneko lift her with that cosplay.

"That's good in Koneko, but…." Issei said as from his body came a monster image. "That's too shallow for her."

"What!"

"If you want to make Ophis-chan cosplay, then you must make her wear….." Issei took out a very familiar golden darkness uniform. "THIS!"

"This is…. Yami-chan uniform! And the premium one!" The otaku tried to hid his eyes from light that came from the costume. "You're genius! What's your name?"

"Hyoudou."

"Yamazaki."

Both of them then shook hands as though they were comrades in a _shounen_ manga. And from that time on they decided what Ophis would wear for cosplay.

/Next day/

"Please wake up, darling. If you don't I'll kill you."

"Ummm…," Issei mumbled, woken up by his _moe _digital alarm clock in _yandere_ mode. "Huh, what's this?"

He felt something soft on beside him, on his hands, squishy and tender, like meat, but more awesome.

"Iyah!" Someone cried beside him as he looked at beside him. "Buchou!" Issei said shocked at Rias that slept naked beside him.

"Oh you call me that like now…. Good, that means that you're getting comfortable as a member of the club."

She was as naked as the day she was born, her private parts covered by his very long, crimson hair, which only increased her allure.

"I'll kill you…. I'll kill you…" The alarm was still ringing.

"Could you please turn your alarm clock, Issei?"

"Ah, s-sure." He then reached to his alarm clock and pressed the button to stop its function.

'What the hell happened!' Issei yelled in his mind. He couldn't recalled what happens after he is drifted to dream land where he is surrounded by all girls that he met and nearly killed by them because they thought he was cheating one after another.

The door opened revealed Ophis that walking in with Rachel blazblue gothic Lolita costume, "Issei, are you up!?" She asked as she rubbing her eyes and looked at Rias then Issei.

"Ah, Good morning," Rias greeted.

Ophis sighed and looked with eyes that slight annoyed, "….New again…." She muttered lowly as she closed the door. "… Hurry up and get ready…." She said lowly as she slammed the door until it nearly broke.

"Really, your sister is so energetic in the morning." Rias smiled warmly as Issei blushed because of it.

"Yeah," Issei honestly answered.

/Along the way/

"What is this? What the hell is this!?" A girl with light brown hair asked.

"Not with him! Not of all people!" One of boy shouted in agony.

"No, I won't believe this, not with that lowlife!" The other said.

"Rias-oneesama, why!?" The other yelled in agony.

"Fuck you, Issei Hyoudou!" A teen in glasses cursed.

Issei didn't expect such an outcome really…. With him walking to school with the school's number one idol, violent reactions were inevitable.

"Well then, see you after school." Rias said then she left for her class.

Issei looked at her with happy face. 'As I thought peace is the best I guess!' He thought as he was suddenly punched in the face, launching him to a nearby pillar of the school building.

"Issei, you bastard! You betrayed your comrades in the loser's alliance!" Matsuda said as he was trembling in anger.

"Mah, calm down, Matsuda." Issei tried to calm Matsuda as he got kicked from behind.

"Motohama!"

"First let's make him explain. So, Issei, what's going on? What the hell happened for such an awesome event as the school's idol to walk with you to school!?"

"Matsuda, Motohama," Issei said, his cheeks red from the attack by Matsuda.

"What, Issei?"

"Have you guys ever seen real breasts?"

Issei grinned at their antic. He will surely treasure this moment since it's very precious for people like him to felt this peace.

/After school/

Issei was sleeping in all class since last night he had a duel pervert otaku with Yamazaki, "Hello." Someone called as Issei woke up and asked Kiba that woke him.

"Huh? What do you want?"

"I'm here on behalf of Rias Gremory. Will you come with me?" Kiba asked with that smile on him as Issei felt creepy when he saw that smile of him and walked behind him.

"So, what do you think of becoming a Devil?" Kiba asked as Issei smiled.

"It's okay, though I never managed to get a contract from that guy last night." Issei said while scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

"Of course you won't, you're still not a Devil." Kiba said with smile as Issei laughed at Kiba.

"Ah…. A ha ha, you're right; still, if I do become one, I want to be summoned by pretty girls…. He he he." Issei said in joke tone.

"Hmm, well there's that." Kiba said bit confused at him. "You're funny. Oh well, here we are."

As they opened the door, Issei saw Koneko on a chair, eating a Japanese sweet.

"Oh, you're here." Koneko said as she smiled at him.

Issei looked at her with careful eyes, 'A petite body and a _loli_ face, the super combination struck Issei like a thunder. _Yamazaki is right, she is the ultimate Lolita moe!__'_

"Yeah, hello Shirone!" Issei greeted as he took sit beside Koneko that ended with Koneko sit on his lap immediately.

He then heard the falling drops of water from the shower, letting him know that there was someone using it. 'Shower room!?' He thought as he could saw the silhouette of perfection on the curtain, lines so beautiful that they were an art of their own.

He then saw Akeno approach the shower room.

"President, I brought you your clothes."

"Thank you, Akeno."

"Rias-senpai! Wet look _Buchou_! Ahhh, I'm glad I became a temp! What fantastic clubroom this is!" He couldn't help but shout and wiggle for joy at the prospect of being in a club with such things.

Then he feel serious blow in his stomach, "Stop putting that façade now!" Koneko said from below him with angry face.

"Ara ara, look who's here." Akeno greeted as he smiled at her while grabbed his stomach.

'Damn! Senjutsu blow plus Youjutsu to strengthen it!' Issei thought as he smiled. 'Kuroka really train her well!'

"Thanks for waiting." Rias said then she came out of the shower, fully dressed, wiping the wetness off her hair with a towel. "Sorry, I spent the night in your place, so I have to."

"A ha ha, no problem, it never troubled me." Issei said as he sat again.

"Well, then since everyone's here, how about you tell us what you think of your experience." Rias asked as Issei told her about his experience.

"Hmm, that's good, well then, how about you take this job?" Rias said as she gave him piece paper of transportation.

"Huh!"

"That's your special job so please gave the report fully to me, okay!" Rias said as she smiled cutely and he nodded in confusion.

"I hope you do it well, because I'm sure you'll become a huge asset to the household. I'm expecting a lot of things from you, Issei." Rias said, with great expectation for him clear on her beautiful face.

/After Issei left/

"Do you really think he is a God, Rias?" Akeno asked after Issei left for his next job.

"I'm fifty percent sure…." Rias said in sure tone.

"Still, I don't think Gods could possess _Sacred Gears_," Kiba said.

"Yeah…. That's true but how about demigod!" Rias said as she thought about any possibilities that she can think. "He still could use that new sacred gear."

"His sacred gear is special custom too, so he must be god class now." Akeno said.

"And from the way it addressed Hyoudou-san, I think he knows how to use it." Kiba concluded as he narrowed his eyes. "But why does he lie?"

"I heard from some sources that he was an orphan and he lived by himself." Akeno said as Rias looked at her wit confused.

"That's impossible…" Rias said in disbelief. "In morning I just met with his little sister!"

"Maybe that is someone that had some connection with him!" Kiba said as he remembered how Issei smiled at him, very happy and tried to enjoy every moment in his life.

"That black girl said her name is 'Ophis'" Rias said. "But I'm unsure if she is the real dragon god."

"Then the other faction will hunt him or ask for his cooperation or…." Rias said as she looked at them. "He fakes his death and hid here so nobody recognize him with someone protection here."

"But that's just your suppositions." Akeno said as Rias nodded.

"Regardless of his past, I still want him. Even if he isn't god or anything. Onii-sama said that he is a great person after looking at his photo"

All two members of her Peerage nodded, agreeing with her.

/Along the way/

"So here right?" Issei asked as he looked around in this empty building. "So who make a request I wonder."

Issei smiled as she took a seat in that room, "I hope it was good woman that ask for help," He murmured did not realize the arrival of a certain silver haired maid and crimson haired man. Right behind him.

"Oh? And what will you do?" asked female voice from behind him.

"Of course I will ask her for some-" Issei suddenly trailed off, because he could feel a very familiar feeling from behind him. And right now, she radiates anger.

"Almost twenty years you are vanished. And now you tried to become a pervert like that, and now you are here tried to rape someone. Care to tell? I-s-s-e-i-kun?" Grayfia asked with a very stern gaze.Now behind him was the the _true strongest _devil.

"Hey Issei long time no se-" Sirzech greeted him just to get body blow from Issei.

"…Grayfia…." Issei muttered with sweats running on his back. But unexpectedly for him that Grayfia suddenly hugged him with all her might as her hair closed her eyes.

"Do you realize how worry we are?" questioned Grayfia. "Everyone is greatly concerned about you, including myself and Sirzechs. Even Vali and few gods didn't know where you are so why do you show right now." She said as tears fall from her eyes.

"Grayfia…" Issei said didn't realize how troublemaker is she to make beautiful woman beside him crying like this.

Grayfia locked him from move as he looked at her with confused eyes, It will be inadequate if I don't put you through the same punishments as Sirzechs, if not harsher, for your mistakes, don't you agree?" said Grayfia.

"Right," Issei said with death smile as he looked at the nearly die Sirzech from body blow. 'Agghhh! I'm going to be killed!'

/At morning/

Issei sighed as he was messaged his shoulder, "Do you hear me?" Grayfia asked sternly.

"Yes, I hear you. I hear everything that you said Grayfia…" Issei said with anime tears. "And I'm sorry"

"Hawa!" A girl suddenly tripped in front of him, her white panties showing.

'White panties!' He thought as he got super slap from Grayfia.

Looking closely, the girl was about sixteen years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flowed all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. She was wearing a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, which fell on the pavement, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, where he could see a bible, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She was also wearing a silver cross necklace around her neck.

"Ouu… Why did I trip?" The sister asked.

Issei shook his head to compose himself from such amazing vision and walked to her, "A… Are you okay?" He said then he reached out his hands to help her, which she gladly took.

"Ah… Thank you very much." The sister said as her white veil flew from wind and Grayfia took it.

"Are you okay? Here's your headdress." Grayfia said as she gave her her white veil.

"Thank you very much!" She smiled as she gratefully thanked him, making Issei blush and Grayfia looked at him with angry eyes.

"Are you travelling…?" Issei asked after he stopped grinning from his delusions.

"Umm… no, I've been appointed to the church in this city… but I got lost on the way… I'm not used to the language so I'm quite reluctant to ask for directions."

Just as she said, her Japanese was not perfect, halting even, with the occasional English in between the Japanese words. The only reason Issei could understand her was because of his unique condition.

"If you're looking for the church, I know where it is. Would you like me to take you?"

"For real!? The lord really points the way!"

If he were a Devil, he would have been damaged by now.

"Well then, let's go!"

Hey guys, thank you for the comments, it means a lot. After dipping my toe in the water as they say I am still trying to develop my unique writing style so please bear with me for the first few chapters.

Now the harem is as of now:

1. Rias

2. Grayfia

3. Reynare

4. Gabriel (will be revealed in next few chapters)

5. Kuroka

6. Koneko

7. Asia

8. Xenovia

9. Irina

10. Rossweis

11. Sona

12. Serafall

13. Akeno

14.


	4. the awakening

Because all of you ask for Issei profile now in the end of chapter I made his profile. But further information about his profile will revealed in next few chapters.

Life4: The Preparation

On their way to church, they heard someone crying. As they turned around, they saw a boy, who tripped on the pavement, with a scratch on his knee, crying. The blonde sister then ran to him, concerned.

"Hey." The nun called as the boy looked at her. "Are you okay? A boy shouldn't be crying over little things like this." Then she placed her hand on the boy's wound as the green light healed the boy.

'Sacred gear!? And the rare one!' Issei thought.

"Right! Your wounds are healed, so you should be fine now." The nun exclaimed happily.

A woman then came, most likely his sister. "Yoshi-kun, where did you go!?" She asked worriedly.

"Ah, that _onee-chan_ over there! She healed my injury!" The boy pointed to the nun

"It looked like he fell, so I helped him." The nun explained as the woman looked at her with suspicious eyes.

"You shouldn't be talking to strange people, let's go." The woman said as she took the boy with her and left her alone.

"Oy! She—" However before he could take action, the blonde sister stopped him, taking hold of his right hand. "It's fine." She reassured him as the boy came to her.

"Thank you, _onee-chan_!" The boy said while bowing as the boy waved his hands, she also did the same, the sad look on her eyes now gone.

"Sorry, I get meddlesome sometimes." The sister said while embarrassing as Issei patted her head.

"Don't worry, but still, that girl has a bad personality, even though you healed her brother." Issei said in disappointment as the sister looked sad.

"Being disliked by others is normal; I'm used to it…." The sister said in low tone but he could hear it.

'What happens to her?' Issei thought as he smiled. "By the way, what was that?"

"Oh, it's my power of healing. It's an amazing power granted to me by God." The sister explained.

'Power from god huh….' Issei thought while sighing. "Well, let's go then. This way."

"Yes, please take care of me!" The sister said but before they could even take three steps, the sister tripped, "Kya!" letting go of her suitcase.

"Let me help you with that." Issei said lent his hand to her.

After some minutes of walking, they finally reached the church. It was in the outskirts, with trees surrounding it. When he thought about it, the place was a perfect hiding place.

'This is…..' Issei thought as he sensed few fallen angels from this church even he smelled blood from this church so it must be their operate base. "Ah, this is it! I'm so glad." The sister exclaimed cut Issei thought as he looked at her.

The smile on her face, it was something else. If Rias had a smile that of a devil, sexy and inviting, then the sister in front of her was like that of an angel, pure and innocent.

Issei smiled, "then I'll take my leave." He said as he turned back but the sister called him.

"Eh!? Please wait! You've taken me all the way here; you should let me repay you in kind! At least stay for tea…" The sister said but Issei shook his head.

"Sorry, I still have an appointment." Issei said since if the others of the club found out about him entering a church, the headquarters of their enemy, they might get angry with him.

"But…." The sister muttered as Issei patted her head while grinning. "Don't worry about it. By the way, my name's Issei Hyoudou, but you can call me Issei. And you are?" Issei asked.

"I'm Asia Argento! You can call me Asia." The sister called Asia introduced herself.

"Well then, Sister Asia, till next time." Issei said while waving at her. 'I can't ask that questions even if the right person is in front of me huh,'

"Yes! I hope to see you again soon, Issei-san." Asia waved at him back. 'I can't ask what will she do if she knows that I am the one who killed her god…'

/School/

As he went to visit the clubroom for the night and report his success to Akeno since Grayfia and Sirzech told him to do so. Since with this no one will know that he is the Crimson Dragon Overlord who destroys god and feared by true dragon, but of course that was just past.

"Ara-ara, Hyodou-kun, do you need something?" Himejima Akeno asked with her usual smile.

"Is Gremory-senpai here? I need to talk with her." Issei asked as Akeno thought about it for a bit.

"Oh, she's always available for you." Akeno said while guiding him to Rias.

"Oh? Hyodou-kun? What do you need from me?" Rias greeted him with her usual seducing smile as he wondered how from that brat came a beautiful Onee-san like this…..

Sometimes this was very weird indeed, "W-w-w-what? Is there something on my face?" Rias asked her face became red.

'Crap…' Issei thought. "NO! just… just… just tell me why are there a sister going to the abandoned church!" He lied badly. 'Damn it! Why I never good at LIE!'

"Oh… the church is abandoned right?" Rias said as he nodded to make her believe his lie. "All of the abandoned church is used by the Fallen Angel. If there's a sister going to an abandoned one, then that means the sister is an Exiled Sister. Just like there are Exiled Exorcist."

'Exiled Sister….' Issei thought as he remembered about what she said to him and how was she attitude toward exclude….. 'That means she is exiled…. It's impossible!'

"Oh my, did you finish lecturing him?" Akeno said standing behind him. "Akeno, did something happen?" Rias asked as Akeno face expressions change

"We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke." Akeno explained as Rias narrowed her eyes.

/Abandoned buildings/

Rouge Devils, servant Devils that had betrayed their masters and acted alone like wild dogs. There was a law to destroy these types of Devils if found. According to Akeno, there was a rumour that a Rouge Devil hides on an abandoned mansion nearby and hunts humans at night. Their mission was to subdue the hiding Rouge Devil who was eating humans.

The stench of blood and overripe fruit permeated the air as they arrived at the said abandoned mansion, the atmosphere creepy with the fog.

"Issei, this is a good chance for you to watch us Devils in battle. However, let me explain first about each servant type's traits." Rias told Issei as he looked toward her.

"Traits?"

"I've already explained the relationship between Devil, Angel, and Fallen Angels. In the prolonged war, no matter which side, they were all exhausted. On the Devil side, we lost a lot of pure blood and we couldn't rally the armed forces. So we started a process to train a few elites called Evil Pieces." Rias explained as they entered the mansion.

They were walking through its decrepit hallways looking for the Rouge Devil.

"You know Chess, right?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, it's similar to _shogi_, isn't it?" Issei said remembered something about Sirzech plan about evolding and servant class from holy grail.

"The pieces in chess are King, Knight, Rook, Bishop, and Pawn. Each piece has its own traits. For the same reason, each servant Devil undergoes training in a different ability. Although they don't have a lot of skills, they are very powerful in the ones that they know." Rias explained

"So specialization, similar to RPG jobs and classes?" Issei concluded as she nodded.

"They are similar, even in popularity, to the point where even now, as an Evil Piece, they are being used in a strength competition called Rating Game between the nobility ranks." Rias said with Issei thought he those things had same feeling with grail war.

Rias then opened the door, releasing much of the stink that they had already been exposed to, making Issei held his nose.

When he already adapted with the smell he asked, "So, have you guys participated in the Rating Games?"

"We haven't appeared in the Arena yet," Yuuto answered.

"To be a participant, you need to meet certain requirements," Rias added, thanking Yuuto with a nod.

"Hooh, then if possible, what piece would I be?" Issei asked while he already know from Grayfia yesterday.

"You wer—"

A rumbling sound interrupted Rias, the sound of something huge approaching them.

"It's coming."

"This place smells like corpses," Issei said as he heard someone laughing.

"Rogue Devil Vizor, we're here to destroy you!" Rias bravely announced.

Something was then thrown from the darkness, hitting the floor nearby Issei.

It's a corpse. 'Wow! Good job!' Issei thought at how he still spared those beautiful breast of her.

Knowing what he thought Koneko punched his gut, "...Never think lecherous..." She said lowly as he nodded.

"An appearance that lacks etiquette, it fits you well." Rias taunted, unflinching, as though the monstrosity in front of her was not a threat.

"What a pretentious little girl. Should I stain your body with fresh blood like your crimson hair?" The rogue devil said while drooling over her beautiful body.

"So it is true that the smaller the dog, the louder the bark." Rias taunted again as Issei and koneko sweatdropped.

'Isn't the right one the weaker they are...' Issei thought as koneko nodded.

"You bitch!" The Rogue Devil yelled began its attack by wielding the lances that it was carrying, in an attempt to gorge Rias.

"Yuuto!"

"Yes." Yuuto answered Rias' call, rushing to the enemy, with no weapon in hand.

"Issei, I'll continue with the lecture then," Rias said, not even worried of the blond male.

"Don't bother yourself to help Ria-tan... She capable to defend herself."

'That's what Sirzech said but I never thought that is right' issei thought while watching Yuuto sliced the devil.

"Yuuto's role is a Knight." Rias started

Light then coalesced in both if his hands; dodging the enemy's attacks with such speeds, that a normal human would've been mind boggled.

"A Knights main ability is speed, and Yuuto's strongest weapon is…"

Then a sword appeared in each of his hands, both powerful looking. He then leaped over the huge enemy and decapitated its arms, making it scream in pain, landing behind it.

"A technique created by combining unpredictable speed and the mastery of swordsmanship."

'Tracing weapon!?' Issei thought while smiling. 'That's interesting way to use power!'

"You little bug!" The Rogue Devil turned around, trying to squish Yuuto with one of its beastly feet.

However, Koneko ran to Yuuto's side, stopping the descent of the large footwith her super strength.

"You are not worried." Rias asked as Issei shrugged while smiling playfully. "Anyway, Koneko's role is Rook."

The concrete under Koneko's foot cracked and broke, burying her tiny feet on it, a testament to the strength of the enemy. Regardless, she pushed it upwards, overpowering it. However, the Rogue Devil used the force generated to whip Koneko with its tail, launching her to the wall, making cracks on it.

"The Rook's trait is insane strength and defence. Therefore, that attack will not work on Koneko." Rias said as she closed. "And currently she is the strongest out of us."

Issei shocked after hearing that and glanced at Koneko that beat the Rogue devil with her senjutsu and youjutsu combined.

"How can it be… this band of youngsters…," said the Rogue Devil behind the rubble, its face bloody and broken.

"So weak," Koneko said in Vali tone as Issei tried to held his laugh.

"And lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, club president. Hee hee… How should I do this?" Akeno said in a singsong voice, approaching the downed body of the Rogue Devil.

While she was doing so, Issei noticed the decapitated arm of the Rouge Devil moving on its own behind them. Already knowing its goals, he place one hand behind him and formed a small orb of red in one of his fingers. Without looking, he launched it, obliterating the hand into nothingness. The others, who were busy with the battle, did not notice his actions.

"Akeno's role is Queen." Rias began her explanation, not even knowing the harm that she may had experienced.

'Can take herslef my ass!' Issei thought as he sighed at her carelessness.

The rogue devil who felt that part of his body destroyed shivered from the sensation of energy, "Y-you a-are..." He said slowly.

"Ara? Still so energetic…" the look in Akeno's eyes changed, as if a switch had been flipped. "In that case, is this level of attack okay?" As she was smiling a carefree smile, lightning then came out of her raised right hand, which went up, continuously striking down the Rogue Devil, making it shriek in pain.

"Having all the abilities of a Pawn, Knight, Bishop, and the Rook, she is the invincible club vice president." Rias explained as Issei took a sun glasees to hid his eyes from the light that caused by the lightning.

"Ah, looks like you can still continue. How long can you keep this up?" Akeno said as she smiled at her handiwork, her cheeks red from excitement.

"Akeno specializes in attacking her opponent with magic power." Rias explained as Issei felt a pity at the rogue devil to be tortured by the sadist pseudo- fallen angel and devil.

Issei then saw Akeno lick her own lips as she raised her right hand to launch another lightning attack.

"It's okay, the vice president is very gentle with her allies," Yuuto said to calm him down. However, when he looked back, he saw Akeno laughing, enjoying her work.

'I don't think so...' Issei thought while sweatdropped.

Rias then approached the enemy. "Do you have any last words?" She asked.

"Kill me." The rogue devil glanced at Issei.

"So… then, dust to dust." Rias ignored it as her eyes turned to demon eyes and Issei whistled at how cool she was.

She then threw it to Rogue Devil without remorse or second thoughts. After a few seconds, the ball disappeared, only a hole remaining on the floor, the Rogue Devil gone.

'So this is what Sirzech fought for...' Issei thought while looking at the new generation of devils. 'It's very good indeed.'

/next day/

It was the morning after the battle with the Stray Devil and his third day of being a temp Devil, another day of his new life.

He was walking peacefully while listening to his favourite music, "what a good-"

**[Watch out partner!]** Ddraig yelled as he stopped and he got frozen in his head.

He fell with his head frozen as the ice around his head cracked and the ice melted. "Damn it! What the-"

"Nee-san!" Somebody familiar called out tiredly, "Can you please stop playing around?"

Issei stood up and saw the student council president running around with little girl in mahou shoujo clothes tailing behind her.

"I came here just to spend time with you, but you just want to talk about serious things. So-tan no baka!" The mahou shoujo pouted as Issei tried to ignore it but...

"Issei, help me!" Sona said while hiding behind Issei. Sona knew him since she and her student councils were his number one customer in his part time work.

"I just wanted to play a bit, but you were being mean! Bleh!" the small girl ran over Issei and tried to catched Sona.

"Play!?" Souna's eyes widened incredulously, "You were just taking the opportunity to skip out on work again!" She ran around Issei.

"Lovely. A sisterly quarrel." Issei commented flatly as he ignored the siblings attached to his body. "Ano... Can two of you stop please," he pleaded as they stopped and look at the boy in the middle of them.

The mahou shojou inspected him as she smiled brightly, "Wa! Issei-san long time no see!" The mahou shojo shouted as she jumped to him.

"Yeah, yeah sure but... Can you release me please." Issei said in the middle of his breath.

"Sorry te he," she said while smacked her head cutely.

Issei sighed, for Issei who already handle serafall with Vali were easy matter to convice since she always been bullied by both of them.

"What are you doing here? Are you asked to come by Sirzech?" Serafall asked eagerly as he punched her head lightly and whispered something.

"I see..." Serafall nodded as Sona came in.

"Nee-san, do you know him?" Sona asked.

"Ye- I mean no he just asked for my autograph that's all." Serafall lied with her best smile. Out of all the member of his group serafall is probally the one who had a very good way to lie to another with her innocent smile.

But that made her as the most fragile out of their group…. But that's the story for another occasion.

"Then Serafall I need to go so please be kind with your sister or..." Issei laughing pervertly. "I and Vali will punish you"

Serafall quickly paled and nodded her head. 'It's never getting bored to pick her up,' he thought playfully. Suddenly he heard a wing flapping and he turned back as he saw few fallen black feathers from sky and looked up. 'Yuuma-chan that was you wasn't it? If it was then don't worry I'll see you one day.'

/Park/

"Here you are information that you need," Grayfia said handed Issei few papers. Issei took a look and frowned slightly. "That's all information that I got from Gabriel about sacred gear and how they made."

Issei sighed and sat on the bench, "Still not enough…." He muttered as he tossed and grabbed green orb in his hand. "If just as strong as this then boosted gear will destroy again and I can't use this form any longer." He sighed as he closed his eyes.

"So what will you do? Ask their help?" Grayfia asked as she sat beside Issei that looked at the sky with sad eyes. "I will ask her help…" He finally answered as Grayfia looked at him with confused eyes.

"Grayfia can you make me fly to Ireland," Issei said as he stood up and Grayfia surprised to hear that. "I will ask from Gaia about the secret that I need." He said as he tossed the green orb high. "Then I will ask about those gods as well." He muttered lowly.

"All right I will tell Sirzech for now," Grayfia said as he nodded. "Don't do any reckless thing…. You know that to surpass boundary of the world you need a power as strong as the wizard of marshal or those three gods." She warned without looking at him.

Issei shrugged, "Well if just went to Akasha I am alone already enough with the help of one Erin treasure of course," He said as he smiled sadly.

Grayfia bit her lips, always like this….. Issei will always took the hardest part alone and bear it like at that time in wars, fighting gods and about those rumors….. Issei never showed his afraid or worried side to his friends and always showed his fake smile when he will come to danger.

Grayfia closed her eyes, "I will do it…." She said as she looked at him with shy eyes. "But if you heard you die again then I will kick your ass in purgatory!" She said with Tsundere attitude as Issei laughed at her stupid behavior.

'She never changed as well…' Issei thought remembering the first time they met.

/Flashback/

"Hey do you want to come with me little kids," Issei asked to a little girl with silver hair and her little brother. They were in front of grave and behind Issei were a boy around his age with dark brown hair and a girl younger than them with black hair in wizard attire.

"Don't trust him Eu-chan," The little girl said stood in front of little boy. "He must be a lolicon or worst again a pervert!" She accused that through his heart for some reason and his two companions laughing while rolling in the ground.

"Just shut up!" Issei yelled as two of them stopped and wiped their eyes from tears. "Like I said little girl I just want to ask for your help in changing this world…" He grinned.

"As you can see this world is still full of misery of sadness…." Issei explained his face showed a sad expression. "And even if it was just small portion of this world I really want to change these chains of sorrow and hatred and I will build a world where everyone can smile without problem without any class or stupid things like that-" Two kid eyes shining brightly as Issei grinned like idiot. "That's the world I dreamed."

"So how is it little girl do you want to come with me with your brother as well?" The boy asked as two of them looked each other and nodded.

"Of course…. NO!" They said in unison that made him hurt and his friends laughing again.

/End Flashback/

"Yeah, I know… I will come alive." Issei said as she teleported. 'Now the last thing is ask for few weeks holiday for the journey and Ophis help to across the boundary.'

Wise UP!

Name: Issei Hyoudou

Race: Dragon God pseudo Devil (Reincarnated using super special devil piece)

Nicknames: -Red Dragon Emperor

-Crimson Dragon Overlord

-The Endless Dragon

-Kamen Rider Ryuuki

Hair color: Brown

Eyes color: Brown when using his power turned to black with slit yellow

Equipment: Boosted Gear

Affiliations: -Khaos Brigade (The founder)

-Rias Gremory peerage

-Sirzech's peerage (Temporary)

Ranking: Pawn

Power and abilities: Being one of three Dragon god Issei had a power that easily surpassed few gods except Vali, Ophis, Great Red and God of Devils. Even without his boosted gear he already at the top ten of strongest if he still had his power.

After his fight with Vali he used almost all of his power to repair the crumbled dimension that caused him to stripped from his throne to level of four great satans but below his old group standard level. Currently he was the weakest of his Khaos Brigade group (But if he still in his prime he will be the strongest one).


End file.
